No Regrets
by HopelessRomantic1818
Summary: “Picking up my Oracle Bell really did me a big favor.” I took another step…and another. We were a hand span away from each other now. I could feel her body heat coming off her in waves. “I need…to thank you, Anna.” YohXAnna fic!


Hi peoples!! I know it's been a super long time since I have updated/written anything, but it was worth it!! This story is REALLY good...I promise! Okay...so, have most of you Shaman King fans read Manga Chapter 209 and 210 yet??? Well, fear not! If you have, great! If not, read this if you want to...there are major spoilers in this...soory^_^ I changed it up a bit...kinda...Well, you know it looks like Yoh and Anna kiss but you can't really be sure...yeah...I wrote a fic on it^_^ I has cuss words in it, but no lemons...sorry, ppl. But it does have a kick ass make-out scene!

Anyways...enjoy! And PLZ review!! Or favorite or something...yeah^_^

* * *

No Regrets

"Uff…," I sighed. The sun was high, the clouds had shape to them, and the countryside was beautiful. Such conditions usually made me tingle with life, but yet, I felt so empty. So…what was wrong here?

Oh…that's right. Everything.

Ren had been taken out and killed only a short time ago. Of course, now he was alive once more, but at the expense of me retiring from the Shaman Tournament. The Iron Maiden Jeanne was also quite tired out. Jeez…what a day.

And to add onto that, right after finishing all the ordeals of Ren, Golem its children kicked the living shit out of me. How was this fair? Could someone really go through all that and _not_ feel like crying?

Of course, I also had to avoid my dearest fiancée, Anna. By crushing my own dreams of being Shaman King, I also smashed her dreams of controlling her 'curse' into the dirt and stepped on it. I had promised her that I'd make every bad thing in her life go away…and I failed.

At the moment, I was even afraid to make eye contact. For I knew that moment I did, my resolve would crumble and I'd be left as nothing more than a hollow, crying heap of flesh and bone. It was bad enough that I ruined everything _I_ dreamed of, but I also fucked up _her_ hopes and dreams as well.

Why was I even still alive?

**"Such a deep sigh…it doesn't suit you."**

Amidamaru. I had forgotten he was even with me.

My back remained turned to him. He was another one I couldn't look at anymore. No matter what I faced, it was always Amidamaru that stuck by my side. Now, what was there left for him to do?

I really had fuck up _everything_, hadn't I?

"Sorry." I didn't know whether I was apologizing for sighing or being a fuck up anymore.

He was silent for a moment or two. I could feel his annoyed glare. **"I have noticed lately…you are tormenting yourself a lot."**

Well, no big surprise there. Amidamaru noticed almost everything concerning me. We were too close for him not to.

"…so…you noticed it?"

Dumb question. I wanted an answer anyway.

I heard him revert from Spirit Ball Mode into his normal form. The gentle swoosh of air was refreshing. Although, it didn't make me feel any better.

**"Of course! Ever since you found out you were a twin…"**

I could tell he was deep in thought. I waited patiently, though. I could at least give him my attention. I had shunned everyone else away in a sense…I wouldn't shut him out.

**"You're trying to be strong. And without realizing, you've created a wall around your heart. I am correct?"**

Damn. Hit the nail right on the head. I couldn't have explained my own emotions any better myself.

I forced myself to gaze out into the horizon instead of at the gravel below my feet. Breaking the silence, I muttered in answer, "True…I realized that yesterday."

It was Amidamaru's turn to await a full answer. The silent game must have been annoying.

"When Golem defeated me…I realized I haven't grown any stronger at all…"

Turning so that he could see my face, but closing my eyes so as to protect my sanity, I grinned and amended, "Ah…I wonder how worried Ren is. Because of him, I retired from the tournament."

Leaving the conversation at a hold, I fought emotions that could have killed me.

**"Yoh!"**

I dared my eyes to open and I was met by an expression I had rarely seen on my dear Spirit friend.

He wasn't mad. Oh no. He wasn't even pissed. He was absolutely _livid._

I kept my smile in place. I deserved this. Let what hell may come, come.

**"Since I'm a samurai that works for you…I don't have intention to scold you, but…"**

I smiled wider, encouraging him. But, he didn't finish. Maybe this would be best…so, I replied calmly, "Come on, don't hold back. Say what you want."

The glare intensified and he reached for his sword. I wasn't afraid, though. Even if he _did _want to harm me, I'd gladly take it.

**"Thank you."**

I never saw it coming.

His sword flew from its sheath and the next second, it was pressed to my cheek and neck. Any closer, even a half of a millimeter, and he would've cut a major artery.

And I'd be a goner.

The whoosh of air came about three or four seconds after the movement. My previous blank expression then became a grin and I acknowledged that, although fear was indeed present, I was more proud of him than fearful.

"You were really fast…You have become really strong, Amidamaru."

Without breaking a beat, he explained harshly, **"Because I can accept defeat."**

My grin disappeared and I stood still, wishing him to explain further.

And when had Amidamaru ever disappointed me?

**"I've died from inexperience. And even after 600 years, I had to face other defeats because, as a spirit, I'm still not mature…"**

This shocked me. He was one of the most level headed and down-to-Earth beings I knew. How could he not be mature??

"Not yet…?"

His sword's tip to the sky and a serious expression on his face, he stated fiercely, but no longer angrily, **"You have been defeated too, Yoh. And now that you've been able to accept your defeat, you have won yourself…"**

Amidamaru sheathed his sword and grinned with a silent satisfaction. Then he commanded, **"Now…you must choose the right thing to do."**

My eyes widened and I gasped. _**"You are the one to choose the path to follow with your heart."**_

The words that Matamune had spoken to me, back when I was only ten. The first time I ever met Anna. The day I was given another purpose to fight.

_"The Shaman King is the world's messiah…"_

The words my grandfather spoke to me when I first decided to become Shaman King.

_"So you came to Tokyo to become a true Shaman?"_

Manta.

_"I'll clean this world…I'm the only one that can become Shaman King."_

Ren.

_"For the first time, I've found a place in which I feel at ease."_

Ryu.

_"Come on. If you can hit me once, I'll give you this Oracle Bell which will let you fight in the tournament for the power of the Great Spirit."_

Silva.

_"This is not the time to be defeated by you!"_

Horo-Horo.

_"All I ever wanted was to be able to see her again."_

Faust.

_"I'm trying to learn the teachings, but…"_

Tamao.

_"Such a frivolous person like you will never become Shaman King!"_

Marco.

_"I'm weak."_

Lyserg.

_"Permanent."_

Chocolove.

_"You're so small."_

Hao.

Everyone. People that had dreams and goals of their own. Those that believed in me. Those that didn't. Everyone…even…

_"When that day comes…I will be Shaman King and save you!"_

The most important person…the one above all the rest…

_"Yoh…if you betray me, I'll never forgive you."_

Anna.

No way. I wouldn't let it happen. I wouldn't just give up and leave them in the dust. It would _not_ happen. Not to the ones that _did_ believe in me. Not to my friends. Not to Manta. Not to Amidamaru.

Not to Anna.

"Ha-ha…what am I doing?"

I forced a smile, slipping my right hand through my dark tresses of hair. I fingered the hair band that held my ponytail in place.

"It's a shame."

I took a hold of it with two fingers and squeezed it tightly. I had to let it go. The pain and grief…

"Everything I need always comes at a price."

And…the regret.

I grasped the tie and yanked until it snapped and sent my hair cascading down on my shoulders. I grimaced and screamed to the heavens, "I mustn't have any regrets!!"

All was quiet for a moment. I stood straight and dropped the now useless band. I heard Amidamaru's joyful celebration from behind me.

**"Yoh-dono!"**

Uh-oh…I forgot something. Something important. Oh _shit_.

**"Then, there's no reason for you to hesitate!"**

I could think of one.

**"Go quickly to Marco-dono and apologize!"**

But, I really can't…not yet…

**"Then rejoin the Fight!"**

"…okay…but, Amidamaru…"

I allowed the miserable expression to rest on my face as I sighed, "I left my Oracle Bell by the river."

Again, silence.

Wait for it…

**"WHAT!?"**

Yep…that's what I was looking for. My stupidity was even starting to surprise _me_.

A loud 'thump' from behind us drew my attention. But, not as much as the icy, yet feminine voice that came from the same direction.

"This…is yours, right?"

I whirled around in horror and met exactly who I prayed I wouldn't.

Damn you, Fate!

Standing before me, in all her cold, breathtaking beauty, was Anna. And at her feet, bless her, was my Oracle Bell.

"You'd better not lose it."

Here, yes. Beautiful, a definite yes. Angry, an even more definite yes.

A tiny finger pointed to the Oracle Bell, but her deathly glare remained fixed to my figure. "Pick it up."

"A-Anna," I mumbled in pure, unwavering fear.

**"Just as expected from Anna-dono! This is good, Yoh-dono!"**

I sent a glance to Amidamaru, questioning my poor spirit's sanity. Stupid ghost…he was just as scared as I was.

"Yeah, but, Amidamaru…!"

"Pick. It. Up!!"

I gulped nervously and braced myself for the worst. My feet felt a thousand times heavier, but I trudged towards Anna, a helpless face glued on tightly.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You…"

I knew this was coming, so why not just listen and pray she didn't hit me _too_ hard.

"How dare you not even tell me and think you could retire from the Fight."

"Sorry."

"I _will_ become the wife of the Shaman King. I didn't think I'd almost become a laughingstock."

"Sorry."

"You need to apologize to me!"

"…Sorry."

"However, Ren was saved. Isn't that good?"

My eyes shot open so far that I feared they'd pop from my skull. Did Anna- my Anna- really just say that?

Anna spun swiftly and turned her back to me. "If being able to help a friend and not feeling regretful about it…besides, that arrogant Iron Maiden's furyoku will be revived after sleeping awhile…but, if it means being able to keep alive, there are times that taking advantage of something is acceptable."

No way. No _fucking_ way. Anna- my fiancée- did not just say that. She, who originally didn't even want _me_ around, was telling me that she understood why I almost crushed her chances of being not only Shaman Queen, but being free at last, too.

Was I dreaming? Or did I just become the luckiest bastard in history?

Please be the second!!

"…Anna."

"But, you won't be eating dinner tonight."

I knew there was a catch.

I hung my head and sighed, "Yes, ma'am."

Oh, that's right. Marco.

"But, Anna, it will _not_ be as easy to convince Marco. I don't think he'll listen."

She shot me a backwards smirk and asked, "You still want to keep arguing with him, then?"

I thought about it for a moment. If I could just get Marco to be persuaded, then I was set and ready to go.

A similar smirk found my lips as well and I replied, "That's right!"

The sun began to sink and the sweet, spectacular colors of sunset played across the land. I stood only a foot from Anna, staring into her eyes intensely. There was something else I had to do…to atone for my actions and leave her with no doubt that I'd never betray her again.

"Picking up my Oracle Bell really did me a big favor."

I took another step…and another. We were a hand span away from each other now. I could feel her body heat coming off her in waves.

"I need…to thank you, Anna."

The look in her eyes was indescribable. No longer were the dark pupils hard like steel, but now enticing, dark waters. It was as if she knew what I wanted to do. And from the lust pooling in those waters, she wanted it, too.

Honestly, I didn't know why it never happened sooner.

We'd been playing this shoot and miss game since we were ten. The very first time I met her, I wanted to. I knew that she couldn't deny that she needed this as well.

So, I decided to end our self torment.

My hands didn't shake as I took her arms tightly in my palms. She didn't object as I pulled her body to mine, her breasts pressed against my chest in ways that normal teenage boys had nose bleeds about. Our eyes only burning for each other, setting fire to the last bridge either of us had away from this whole engagement and the only barrier left between us at the moment.

And without any regret for my previous actions or the one that would make staying away from Anna impossible, I leaned down slowly and pressed my lips firmly to hers.

I saw fireworks.

Everything around me disappeared and it was just Anna. Her body, that had always been fragile, but never wielding to anything. It seemed to melt into mine as we threw our arms around each other. Her scent, which always reminded me of cinnamon and sea salt, flared through my nose with each jagged breath. And her taste, which to me was like water to a man that had been stranded in a desert for days, clouded my head with lust and need that conjugated in my groin and lips.

A low moan from the both of us and we became lost in each other's touch and kiss. Anna's fingers flew to my hair, yanking and pulling harshly, though it felt just that same as a back massage. My hands glided along her back, pressing her magnificent body to mine and groping her all the same.

And for it, I didn't receive the usual slap, but a gasp-like moan which sent me spiraling into the recesses of passion. So much passion, in fact, that I slid my groping hands to her round ass and squeezed for all I was worth. A soft pressure against my bottom lips alerted me to the fact that Anna wished to show _me_ some passion as well. I opened my mouth wide, welcoming her tongue graciously as it invaded.

Our tongues in a slow, heated tango, our hands groping and prodding, it was _extremely _difficult to remember where we were. And, sadly, despite how badly I wished to throw her to the gravel and ravish her, I could not. I had plotting to do and this was neither the place nor time.

She seemed to agree because the tempo of her tongue and hands decreased dramatically. So, I reluctantly pulled away from her, _massively _enjoying the scarlet blush upon Anna's cheeks and the way her eyes remained closed for a second longer.

Eventually though, her eyes opened and she smiled up at me. My heart skipped a beat and I felt my own cheeks grow hotter. "Well, if that's your way of thanking me," Anna whispered sexily, "then you're _very_ welcome and please make sure to lose that damn Bell again. Soon."

I chuckled and pressed my forehead to hers. "I promise you that much. I look forward to it."

We stared into each other's eyes, enjoying the aftermath of a wonderful experience. All too soon, though, she sighed and whispered, "You have to go."

I nodded, despising the thought of separation. "I'll see you soon, though." To this, she nodded.

We untangled our limps and stepped away from each other. I bent down and scooped up my Oracle Bell. "Alright! I'll do my hardest to ask him! And I'll advance toward my goal of being Shaman King again!"

Amidamaru let out a cheer and Anna smiled broadly, still affected, as I was, from the kiss. I turned to face my lovely fiancée and cupped her face with one of my palms. "Anna, I'll return shortly and then finish this Fight. I'll become Shaman King and make you my wife and my Queen."

She nodded, "I know you will. And…Yoh, please be careful."

I grinned. "Of course."

I gazed at her for a few more moments before lowering my head to hers and whispering, "Anna, I love you…so much."

"And I love you, Yoh."

With one final kiss, I fastened my Oracle Bell onto it rightful spot on my forearm and walked towards my next destination. As Amidamaru followed, I shot one last glance at Anna. It would seem that the kiss had not only changed my attitude completely, but Anna's too. She stared after me, a genuine, pleased smile playing about her lips. But, not only was the smile breathtaking, but it seemed that she was _glowing._ She was so happy that it set her skin a flame.

I had made her happy that day and with that thought in my mind, I proceeded forward to Marco. Anna's happiness and mine would have to be enough to get me through this next ordeal.

That and the fact that I may just get a replay if I got back okay.

Ah, regrets…who needs 'em?

**Well, was it good!? I hope so. Review and let me know! YohXAnna 4 ever!**


End file.
